Feathers
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: fluff anyone?


Disclaimers: (c) all characters belong to their respected owners

I came home to my dark, empty house after spending a long day designing and building a pillow ski resort for one of Eddy's scams, me being absolutely covered in pillow feathers and static electricity. I opened the door, shocking my finger on the light switch. I walked off to the kitchen, dabbing my hands under the sink's water to stop my electricity when the door range. I walked over to answer it, my wet hand slipping on the knob. I opened the door to see Kevin's smirking face. He held up his arms casually, waiting to be "greeted." I smiled at his presence yet merely shook his hand like a civil young adult would to guests. His brow rose and lids dropped, pulling me towards him during that handshake, me of course falling into his arms as he wanted.

Kevin guided me in the house, closing the door as he entered. When he caught sight of my face in the light, Kevin's grin grew, his expression being one step away from laughing at the spot, yet he seemed to hold back any forms of laughter. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me near before plucking a feather from my hat. Oh yeah, I was still covered. I rolled my eyes, escaping his grip in order to walk off to the bathroom where I began plucking the feathers away. Kevin leaned against the wall, staring at me through the mirror as I focused on getting rid of the feathers.

"Was that from another one of Dorky's scams?" Kevin asked.

"Naturally. We were making a ski resort out of pillows and feathers," I explained, ignoring Kevin's stare as I focused on locating the feathers.

"Thank god I hadda go to practice," Kevin said, raising his head as he looked around my bathroom. I patted my clothes to make sure no spear was left standing, the visible feathers lying in the sink. I turned around to face Kevin, patting my shirt.

"Alright, I think that's all of them," I said with a welcoming smile. Kevin smiled as well, silent as he stared up at a rather forgotten section of my attire. He snagged hold of my hat, lifting it up to expose dozens of feathers covering my head. I had the expression of shock as they ran down my face. Kevin masculinely giggled, his lowered tone never being able to match the giggle of a school girl. His arms popped into place around my waist, his pucker planting a peck upon my nose. Flustered, I snagged hold of my hat from his clutches, pulling it back onto my head where is belonged, the feathers flying up in every direction due to the speed of my snag. Kevin rolled his eyes with a smile, running his fingers through my streaks to release the captured few.

"I'm betting you have feathers in other places too," he said as he guided them out. Suddenly, his forearms decided to go vertical, my body jerking with, that chest of mine jamming into his sport influenced physique."Want me to see?" he murmured flirtatiously with a turn of his head. At this point, my face was drastically red, my trembling lips being so flustered that I could hardly speak do to the impact they sustained to his collar bone.

"H-How about some dinner?" Kevin exhaled a flattening puff, bopping my nose before letting go. In a hurried strut I casually made my way from the bathroom to the kitchen, Kevin gracing me with his presence as I noticed the note which lied on the refrigerator handle. The note read that chicken was to be dinner tonight, the matter of locating it prompt and obvious. I collected the dish full of mother's finest and placed it on the counter. Next task on the list was to gather plates and untensils. As I was putting the pre-cut chicken onto the plates, Kevin connected to me, kissing up my neck as my work was commencing.

"I don't want any," he said smoothely after his final kiss. I abruptly stopped. I turned around halfway with a irritated look.

"Why didn't you speak up?" I asked in a fake yet sweet voice. If he didn't want some, he should have said something before I dirtied the extra plate. The chicken's contrainer resealed, it was placed back onto the top shelf and left to mold. Kevin found it smart to back away as I buzzed around the room, in issue of cups soon to be fullfilled right after the microwave was set and running. I nabbed a couple of Mother's least favorites and filled them with a generous portion of milk. The carton was soon put away and it was time to switch out the plates.

"I don't like milk," said Kevin, him leaning against the counter across the way. I froze for a moment before looking behind my shoulder, glaring at him.

"If you don't want it, then say so before I do it, will you," I attempted to make clear. The ready credentials found their spots at the table right in time for a beep to be heard. As I was to release the fumes, Kevin did instead, pressing the button and pulling it out. Kevin leaned forward, his eyes closed and brows high as if he was trying to be sarcastically serious.

"I don't want this," he said, snobbishly shaking his head as he spoke.

"Then what DO you want?" I asked, irritated.

"Uuuum, I'd like a Double D, hold the feathers," he said, walking off with the plate. I looked to the heavens for a brief moment, asking them why this boy is here, though, since no answer was given, I went on back to the table. The nearest seat was what I soon occupied, looking over at Kevin as he sat there smiling at me.

"You're impossible sometimes," I said, leaning on my arm which rested itself beside the plate. Kevin only smiled wider.

"Aren't you gonna e-?" I coughed, a feather flying out into the open air. This fact startled yet delighted him and he forgot all about his question and only looked at me with dazzled eyes. He suddenly stood from the chair, finding his next seat, it being me. He never turned, however, so our eyes met quickly. "You're so adorable." The words were almost foreign. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I merely looked down with a thumping glow. The lengthy extending of his 100 mile smile made me want to sulk down under the table, though with Kevin on me, I didn't slide down too far. My shoulders only rose and my neck became short and fat. Kevin didn't allow my "silliness" to shimmer for too long, him pulling me up so fast I couldn't help but gasp, this air I took in being straight from the jock himself. "You're such a dork," he said with a charming grin.

Kevin kissed me long and intimately, filling my heart with rattles of delight with each slide his tongue performed. As we were kissing, he discovered something imperfect of mine. I could feel his reach-his curious pick. Was there dust on my hat, maybe lint? An eyelash resting on my cheek? I don't know what it was, but it made me self conscious and I crept away. He caught me eventually, probably not even realising my draw away and pulled away both from kissing me and the item he had spotted. It was yet another feather. I should have known. "How many of these things are on you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes up, not taking long to think about it since I don't tend to count the feathers which what to come home.

"I dunno." I breathed. "A few, I guess?" I said, sketchy and uncertain. Kevin grinned. How did he expect any other answer? I should ask him how many particles of mud latch onto his clothes during practice.

"I think I'm gonna find out," he said smugly. My eyes popped with alarm as Kevin tackled me down, the chair falling back so far that it slammed into the ground. On impact, I gripped hold of Kevin for dear life, his control stopping the fall, easily. We probably chipped Mother's polished floors with that little escapade. He just smiled, holding my face still as he kissed my forehead with his effortless passion "Now!" Kevin said, sitting up straight. "About these feathers..." His face was stern yet playful. I went to protect my stuff out of habbit-as much of it as I could at least since he was sitting over top of me. Luckily for my drawers, that wasn't his target. Kevin had my shirt pushed up and he. was. tickling me.

My belly exposed, he blew on it in a loud, tickling blast, making me laugh and squirm uncontrollably this way and that. He blew again, me trying to find control through my squirms and laughter, smiling widely as I still tried keeping my shirt propper or down, at least. though I soon gave up and folded my hands on top of my scrunched shirt and went on laughing and cringing. After a while I had enough, and attempted to end this "O-okay. Stop it," I tried to say through my laughs, Kevin only continued his ticklefest and so did my laughs. He wouldn't let up, and when he did, other silly chases and wars broke out. I wouldn't be surprised if every neighbor in the cul-de-sac had an ear towards us that evening-probably two from those closest.

The rest of the night was a blur, though whatever happened I woke up the next morning missing a shirt and having adventurous armor markered into my skin. I was in the guest room, lying in one of the most feathery beds I've ever incountered, my aunt's favorite whenever she visits. I turned my head, bumping into Kevin's nose, his slumbering face at ease, his mouth open. His arm was stretched out across my chest, his facing the sheets. He woke up for a moment with hardly open eyes, kissing my cheek before snuggling back to bed, holding tighter my torso and snuggling his face back into a nook of mine.

"You're so warm," he said.

END


End file.
